


For Winner

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, Gambling, M/M, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: It's the late 19th century, New York City. Nineteen year old, Alfred F. Jones was a well respected and known man in this town. He had some pleasures that well-respected men in the town had: alcohol, woman, sex, and the occasional drugs. But this one night, his buddies take him to this hidden club, known for playing poker, that is actually used for human trafficking and slavery. But one of the "prizes" catches his attention and decides to gamble anything to get his "prize" at whatever the cost maybe.





	1. Chapter One

Prologue 

My Home Town

Growing up in a city like New York had never been easy for a man such as myself, even though I lived about 20 minutes away from the actual city. Growing up in a middle class/average family, I had to step up and provide for my family. My father is a dock worker, he does the heavy lifting of cargo and making sure everything is documented. My mother works in a glass making factory on the other end of town, but always has time to make us lunch and dinner. Me and Mattie, my older twin brother, got jobs to help out the family from going under; Mattie, got a job up in Canada to cut trees, and me, I work for a construction company that builds skyscrapers. Every day that I went to work, I always felt like I was flying with my arms stretched out and imagining that there is not a steel bar under my heavy boots. We lost a guy last week, it was a windy day and the man was pushed by the wind. The structure was 50 ft off the ground. The poor guy never stood a chance, I never knew him but that kind of dangers come with this job. When I turned 18, I decided to move out to make room for a new member of the family that was coming, my mother cried when I told her I was leaving but I know she understood I was doing this for the little guy or gal in her.

It's been a year since then, and I still have the same job and I am now very respected in the city and made some cool friends. I have been living the dream with going out drinking with my best friends: Gilbert, Francis, Andersen, and Liam. Along with them, I have been taken to so many saloons that I can't remember how many girls I have been with, but each one was never 'satisfied' me as Francis described. I always felt 'empty' inside like I was missing something. Most people at nineteen are already married and some with children already. Maybe there is something wrong, but I would never admit it to my buddies, they would say that "it'll just happen". My birthday is today, July 4th, and my buddies are taking me to this new poker place they know of. I guess I'll just go through another year of worrying and feeling not wanted, but I have a feeling that something is about to change.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Secret Room

"Mon cher Alfred, joyeux anniversaire." Alfred's french friend Francis said as he kissed the American on both cheeks. "Ja Happy Birthday, you are almost as awesome as me now." His Prussian friend Gilbert slammed his hand in the back of Alfred's back, making the birthday boy cough from the sudden action.

"Thanks, guys, you are seriously the best bros a guy could ever ask for."

"No problem, mon ami. We just are happy that we could hang with you on your birthday."

"Don't forget Francis, we are waiting for two others that will complete our little group." Gilbert reminded the other two men. 

"Yeah, Yeah I know. Andersen is probably still making out with his husband, I understand why he'll be late. But not Liam, what the hell you think could have happened?" Over the years, Alfred has figured out his friend's habits and personal lives. Andersen and his partner Lukas, were the first of who the American befriended. At first, he found it odd for two men to be married but Alfred saw the love the two shared and never thought it odd again. Andersen introduced Gilbert to Alfred after about a month of being friends and Gil and Al became more or less drinking buddies. Alfred met Francis and Liam on one of Gilbert's and his drinking adventures. They were drunk at the same time as we were and I think Gilbert and Francis were making out in the corner. But we don't like to talk about that, and I was so wasted I could have imagined it.

"'Lo there you guys are. Sorry, I'm late, I had to drag this one from his lover." Liam stats as he looks at Andersen's dragged body behind him. Andersen was crying mumbling that he was going to be home soon and don't forget me, baby.

"Well it's about time dudes, I was getting bored." The birthday boy sarcastically stated. "So where are we going, you said it is this new place so I need to know the directions?"

"It's actually my brother's place, he is a Scottish man and he just opened it up. He also said he would let us in for free since you are my friends." The Irish men say and starts walking in the direction they are needing to go.

"That's awesome dude, I think this is not going to suck." The American laughs really loudly as all of his friends turn towards him with slightly annoyed looks on their faces.

"I promise you, it'll be worth it," Liam smirks and continues to walk them to the gambling house

\---

As the group of five men go around the last corner, they see their destination. It was a decent sized brick building with a light up sign that says 'The Celtic Lassie'. There was a red-headed man standing outside the building smoking a cigarette, then he turned and spotted us. He put out the cancer stick and walked towards us.

"Liam, it's been forever, laddie." His accent was thick. The man in front of us, guessing this is his brother, wrapped Liam in a bro hug.

"It's so good to see you too Allistor, you need to visit more," Liam said as he released the hug.

"Oh, these are my friends. This one is Alfred." Liam pulled me forward to face Allistor.

"So, it's your birthday Liam tells me. You are obviously muscular for such a young lad." Allistor expects me as he says this. Almost like he is checking if I'm the right fit for something.

"Aw....thank you?" I question not sure if he meant that comment as a compliment or an insult.

"There is no reason to be nervous Al, it is alright if I call you Al right? Oh and you other three are fine, come let's go in. I have a surprise for the birthday boy." Allistor says wrapping his arms around mine and Liam's necks, guiding us inside.

"Wow! This place is so impressive." I say very impressed what it looks like inside. The room was filled with warm colors. The carpet was gold and emerald with blue employee uniforms with a white 'X' across the front. Smoke filled the air, from all the cigars and cigarettes that the guests had at the slot machines and gambling tables.

"Thank you, Al, I do take pride in this place. It cost me a fortune to make this place to my liking, but it was worth it. I make twice as much as I spent making this place." Allistor checks his watch and grins.

"You guys are just on time, we are about to go to the main event. You are more than welcome to join, you just have to do one thing." Allistor stats and all five of us look at him as if we were to say 'like what'.

"You have to wear these masks, it's just my guests like to keep their identities safe. I'm sure you lads can understand." Allistor pulls out four simple black masquerade masks for us to wear.

"You are one short." I point out as Allistor turns towards me and smirks.

"Oh, you get a very special one, since it is the 4th of July and all." One of Allistor's female employees brings a plain brown box and handed the box to me with a bow of her head. I open the box and see a red, white, and blue mask decorated with beautiful craftsmanship.

"This is so beautiful, thank you Allistor." I thank him and place it on my face.

"It suits you, it brings out your eyes." Allistor points out and I slightly blush at the compliment.

"Alright laddies, this way." He leads us towards the back of gambling house until we get to a closet that has a door inside of the closet, which seemed off.

"Through this door, is all of your wildest dreams and more. There is one rule, pay in cash." Allistor opens the door with a 'creak'.

"What the fuck is this?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gamble

"What the fuck is this?" Alfred cursed out in disbelief. The room inside the second closet door was a room filled with chairs and balcony seats with a stage. There were many different kinds of men and woman dressed up fancy with their masks on their faces. The room, much like the gambling hall, was filled with smoke and chatter. Alfred couldn't understand that a brothel would be in a gambling house. "You have a brothel in your business, isn't that dangerous?" Alfred turned the Scot and sneered at him.

"Oh birthday boy, this is not a brothel my boy. This is where I make most of my money." Allistor looks down at his watch. "Alright boys, I'll take you to your booth in the front row. The show is about to begin." Allistor led the four men to their booth, that had white table clothes and red velvet seats.

"Isn't this going to be great lad?" Liam leans into Alfred's ear when all the men are seated. Alfred turns to look at the Irish man with a face of disgust.

"What exactly is this place Liam? I demand to know." Alfred asks.

"Alright, alright. This place is a gambling house, but that's only on the surface. Late nights like this, my brother uses this place for..... business." Liam tries to explain.

"What kind of business?" Alfred said through his teeth.

"It's human trafficking." Liam squeaked out.

"How the hell can you let your brother do that. Those are human lives you are destroying by selling them away." Alfred was astonished by this and appalled. Liam looked at him before the lights dimmed and a spot light came on the center of the stage, where Allistor stood with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming tonight. We have many lovely treasures to be sold today. We have a very special surprise at the very end, my little love bird." Allistor echoes through the speakers. Everyone in the audience cheered except for Alfred.

As the night progressed, many of the 'prizes' came on the stage in chains with a blindfold and gag, until they got to the center stage. Allistor would undo the blindfold and the bids would begin. Alfred couldn't believe people would do this, was there no humanity left in them. It was getting to the end of the show and Alfred wanted to deck Allistor for even thinking of this as a business.

"It is that time ladies and gentlemen, our main event, is a very rare human. Almost a freak of nature but is so willing to be anything you want him to be. He can read and write and is from a foreign land of the UK. Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you, my love bird." A birdcage was pushed in that is covered with a white sheet, Allistor pulled it off to reveal a small figure inside. The figure had short shaggy blonde hair, porcelain white skin, no shirt with black pants, a necklace, and a black blindfold. He was quivering in the back of the cage as Allistor rounded to the back of the cage and slide the blindfold off of the boy's eyes and his eyes fluttered open. Alfred caught a glimpse of his eyes, a beautiful emerald. For a moment sapphire meet emerald, and Alfred could feel his heart racing in his chest, throat closing, hands clamp into hard fists.

"I see something has gotten your attention, mon ami.~" Francis looked over at Alfred and teased him as Alfred tries to learn to breathe again. You just breathe in and out right?

"Alright, we will start the bid at $20." Allistor started the bid and 'the love bird', shivered at Allistor's voice. Soon the room filled with bids that got passed $200 and Allistor was getting more and more excited with each bid called out. Alfred couldn't take to see someone else's hands all over the boy with those beautiful eyes that Alfred was captivated by.

"$400!" Alfred raised his right hand up.

"Anyone one for $410?" Allistor said. "Going once. Going twice. Sold to the birthday boy." Allistor points to Alfred.

"Kesesese~ good job Al, now you won't be lonely anymore." The Prussia laughed but Alfred turned and looked at him.

"Wait a minute? You guys planned this for me? Guys this is so wrong!" Alfred was furious at this point.

All of his friends look at each other with worry in their eyes. Alfred just ignored them as Allistor announced that it was the end of the event this evening.

After the show was done, Alfred went into the backstage area to see Allistor and give him his money to collect his 'prize'. "Ah Al there you are, you got the cash?" Allistor spotted Alfred and walked towards him.

Alfred pulled out the cash in a stack. "$400 as promised." Alfred throws the money at Allistor. He starts to count the money with a grin. "Alright, men bring the little whore out here." Allistor yelled with two big huge men in nice looking clothes came in carrying 'The Love Bird' in with one hand under each arm.

"He's all your's. Have fun with him." Allistor sneers and asks Alfred to take his new pet with him out the door.

\---

After taking a cab home and the awkward silence between the two, they finally made it to Alfred's place. Alfred wanted his 'prize' to speak or at least tell him his name, but he said nothing. Alfred opened the door for The Love Bird as he walked into the home and Alfred closed the door. Alfred is taking his suit jacket off as the smaller male is looking around frantically.

"Please make yourself at home, it's not much but you're welcome to anything here." Alfred walked over to the man and placed his hand on his head.

"Please, dear god, don't hit me. I'll do anything you want just don't hurt me." The smaller man quivered and fell to the ground to defend himself. He was crying at this point and the American couldn't believe this. 'How bad did they treat him before they sold him?' Alfred thought then crouched down next to the man with bushy eyebrows.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Alfred F. Jones. What's yours?"

"A-Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." The crying man said looking up at Alfred. He had an accent the American noticed.

"Where are you from Arthur?"

"London." He answered, crying some more. 'damn'

"Alright Arthur, why don't we get you cleaned up and we go to bed. How does that sound?" Alfred suggested with a cheerful smile.

"Y-you are not going to make me sleep on the floor?" He questioned and Alfred felt like someone gaped him in the stomach.

"Of course not! Why the hell would I do that? You're no dog." Alfred raised his voice and Arthur flinched. 'shit'

Alfred just grabbed a hold of Arthur to helped him up the stairs to help him take a bath. Once they got into the bathroom, Alfred started to strip the Englishmen down when he was done he started the water. Alfred turned around and could see so many scars, welts, and bruises all over his body. He then noticed that the necklace was still around his neck, he could finally read the engraving on the silver part that said 'For Winner'. Alfred went to take it off and Arthur's eyes widened as the American's hands got close to his neck.

"I'm just taking the necklace off. I promise I won't do anything else." Arthur heard his words and his defense lowered as Alfred took off the jewelry. Alfred placed the necklace on the sink as Arthur stepped into the warm water. Alfred thought it would be best if he gave his new guest so privacy and walked out of the door.

\---

A few minutes later, Alfred was walking to go check on Arthur and saw that he was coming out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. Alfred's cheeks were turning a slight shade of pink when we saw the curvy, porcelain-skinned, blonde standing there slightly wet and practically naked.

"Ah, let's get you dressed. You can borrow some of my clothes for tonight. I'll take you clothes shopping tomorrow after work." Alfred turned and started walking towards his room and Arthur followed.

When they got to Alfred's room, he threw Arthur a gray button up tee shirt and matching undergarments.

"The shirt is too small for me so I think this should be OK," Alfred explained as he sat on the bed that faced the wall. "Go ahead and change, I won't look." Arthur got dressed quickly and squeaked out that he was finished. Alfred turned and started to blush more, my the hell was he blushing.

"We can talk more tomorrow, I'm beat." The American yawned.

"Where will I be sleeping, Master?" Arthur asked and Alfred's breathing stopped for a moment.

"Please don't call me master. I got you out of the horrible place, like your knight in shining armor or a hero. Just call me Alfred OK. As for sleeping arrangements, I do have a guest bedroom but its filthy so you can just sleep with me tonight."

Arthur looked at the tanned man in front of him and just nodded 'yes' and walked to the left side of the bed and lifted the covers. Alfred joined him too and wrapped his arms around the smaller torso of the Brit. Arthur gasped from surprise but soon settled into the embrace. No one was ever this nice to him, and he found it hard to believe that someone who bought him would want nothing from him. He could hear snores coming from Alfred's mouth and thought nothing more of it as he closed his eyes and dreamed of what was to come of tomorrow.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trauma  
> *Trigger Warning and also some offensive terms (but the title should make this obvious)  
> This is in Arthur's POV

I was in that red room again. It was dark. I am naked and have chains on my feet and leather wrist guards on my wrists that are connected by a strong chain. The walls are filled with chains and robes. I have been on every single one of them since I could remember. I hear footsteps from outside that black door, 'Oh God please'.

"Good Morning we brother." My brother Allistor opens the door. The chains on my legs make noise as I curl into a ball and start to tear up. "We are going to have fun today~" Allistor smirks and closes the door slowly with a creak.

"Please Allistor, please don't do this." I sob out as he starts walking towards me. The leather wrist guards feel tighter with each step he takes towards me. He is going to do what he always had done with me, but the fear had never gone away.

Allistor reaches me and pulls me to face him but my hair and I wince at the sudden pain. "Listen here you laddie, I have something new in store for you. It's your fault that I'm doing this, with you being a queer and all." Allistor forcefully kisses me. I close my eyes forcefully, moaning in defiance. Allistor bites my bottom lips so hard that it starts to bleed.

"OW!" I cry out but my dick throbs from the pain.

Allistor smacks me across the face, leaving a bruise. "Shut your mouth, you know you like it when I hurt you." He hisses it into my ear as he lifts me up to be hung on a single hook. When I just hanging there all exposed I feel something near my entrance and I look down with wet eyes to see a vibrator about to be shoved into me.

"Allistor please stop! Why are yo- Ah~" My pleading is cut short when he rams the device into me.

Tears began to flow down my face as the pain was unbearable, and he hadn't turned it on yet. I knew that when he turned it down tho, that I would go from screaming out of fear and hurt to screaming out of pleasure. And I hated it when he could hurt me but make it feel so good that he thought that I liked it. I was gay, but that didn't mean my own brother could treat me like this and play with me sexually just for his own game.

Without any hints, he turns the button on and the inside of me was tingling. I bite my tongue, determined to not let pleasurable sounds escape my lips. But muffled moans and pants do escape but Allistor is not happy with this. He walks over to a table in the corner and I hear him opening a drawer. He closes it and I hear him lighting a match and the room around him lights up. I can see him holding a white candle as he is lighting the wick of it and blowing out the match. He walks towards me again as I am breathing heavily through my nose. He lifts the candle and tilts to the side and wax starts to drip onto my chest and I whimper as it touches my skin and then cools.

"I want to fucking hear you whore, I want to hear you scream." My older brother says through gritted teeth and pulls the vibrator out to slam it back into me.

"Gah~" I let out and he smirks. He does this again and again and my vision blurs from the pain of the burning and the slamming. Allistor hits my prostate and I cum furiously all over myself and him.

"You damn faggot, look what you did. You are going to have to clean me up now." He yells as he undoes his pants. I gulp and turn my head but he grabs my face hard. "Did you fucking hear me?" He growls as throws my head away and undo's me from the hook. I fall to the floor with no strength in my legs, and the vibrator still inside me.

My brother's dick is in my face when I come from a daze I was in, poking at my cheek and I am appalled. "Suck it." He orders and to avoid his anger I do. As I suck on Allistor's manhood, he starts to rub my own manhood with the toe of his boot and I unwantedly moan on his dick.

"Fuck you are such a good little whore. Sucking on your own brother's cock making you horny laddie?" He mocks as he presses his boot harder and I stop sucking to let out a scream of pleasure. He grips my hair and pulls my mouth back onto his dick to thrust into my mouth, causing me to gag. After a few more moments he comes into my mouth and he pulls out. I spit out the cum and wipe it away.

"Good my little queer, thanks for getting me off." Allistor is pulling his pants back up. "Oh, I guess you want this thing out of you huh?" He kneels down and grasps at the vibrator still inside me as my dick is spewing with pre-cum. I nod and he pulls it out and I find myself cumming again.

I'm still panting when he lifts me by my hair again. "Arthur, when you dream tonight; don't be dreaming of your freedom because it will never come. You can never escape me and you never will be wanted because no one wants a tainted queer like you." He rips the hair he was holding my head and I fall back to the ground as I let the words sink in.

'Unwanted'.

'Tainted'.

'Queer'.

'Freedom'.

"I'll be seeing you later, brother~" Allistor says as he is walking out the door with a devilish smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago so it's not the best work I've done


End file.
